Maya in the Land of Oz
by Solitaire Emerald
Summary: It's the classic story The Wizard of Oz; Ace Attorney style! With the help of a Scarecrow who wants a brain to become a lawyer, a Tin Man who wants a heart to regain his love for the law, and a Lion who just wants some courage, can Maya find her way home?
1. The Tornado

**Hello, everyone. Before I begin, let me introduce the cast of our story.**

**Maya Fey- Dorothy Gale**

**Phoenix Wright- the Scarecrow**

**Miles Edgeworth- the Tin Man **

**Dick Gumshoe- the Cowardly Lion**

**Mia Fey- Glinda, the Good Witch**

**Franziska von Karma- the Wicked Witch of the West**

**Missile- Toto **

**You may have noticed that I didn't list the Wizard himself. Well, I'm still not too sure who that should be. I was thinking maybe Manfred von Karma, but I just don't know. Maybe Grossberg? I want to know what you think. And if I'm missing someone, please tell me. **

**I don't own _Ace Attorney _or _The Wizard of Oz._ Now on to the show!**

"Maya, hang on tight!" Phoenix shouted as he gripped onto her arms. A massive tornado had hit the area and everyone was evacuating inside Edgeworth's mansion to get to the basement. Just as Maya was about to step into the door, a sudden burst of wind nearly blew her away. Phoenix quickly grabbed onto her arms with Edgeworth assisting him.

"Nick, I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Maya cried as her hands began to slip.

"No! We almost got you! Just a little longer!" But that was not the case; Maya was flown out of Phoenix's hands and was blown away, the wind blowing everything in sight, blocking any hope of visibility. "MAYA!" Phoenix tried to run after her, but the door slammed in his face. When he pulled, he found the door was sealed tight.

Maya had hit her knee on the ground hard, causing it to bleed. Luckily, she had enough strength to walk over to a nearby shed and sheltered herself inside. Much to her surprise she found Missile inside, looking as though he had no idea what was going on.

Maya glanced outside the window; the storm was beginning to become very violent. All sorts of things were blowing in the wind: Cars, tree limbs, cows…

"Cows?" Maya asked herself. Suddenly, something flew threw the window and hit her head. She gave a loud scream before all went dark.


	2. The Yellow Brick Road

**Welcome back! I apologize if I don't have every single line and have them exactly correct and there will be a few things that are abridged, but I hope you enjoy the read nonetheless. Also, I figured out who the Wizard will be, and I took robomon's tip and I won't be revealing the Wizard until the end.**

**I. Own. Nothing. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

Maya was awoken by Missile's pink tongue licking her cheek. She looked up and saw that a large portion of the roof had collapsed, the sun shining right through the large gap. Luckily, her knee had felt better despite the large scrape and exited the shed with Missile trailing behind.

"I hope everyone else is okay," she said opening the door.

But she was not greeted by the streets of California; it was a huge garden filled with strange, yet beautiful flowers that she certainly never saw before. The air was filled with a sweet scent; partly the flowers, but it also smelled like what a sweet shop would smell like. The clear blue sky was painted with a colorful rainbow.

"Wow…" Maya gasped, "Missile, I don't think we're in California anymore."

Suddenly, a pink bubble floated toward her, big enough to fit a person. In fact, a human's silhouette was visible. Then, a woman stepped out and the bubble disappeared. After taking a second look, Maya realized that this was Mia. This time, though, she wasn't wearing what she always wore in the courtroom; this time it was a pink gown and she was holding a staff. The Magatama, however, remained.

"M-Mia?" Maya said at loss for words. Mia nodded with a smile. "W-where am I?"

"Why, you're in Munchkin Land. And they thank you for freeing them."

"Munchkin Land? But where is everyone? And what did I do to free them?"

"Don't worry; they're watching us as we speak. And if you want to know how you saved them, look under the shed."

Maya walked over to the old shed and was quite shocked at what she found: A pair of black and white stocking covered legs with a pair of sparkling red shoes on the feet. Next to the legs was a pink parasol that might have once been pretty, but was now torn.

"Oh my-" Maya said.

"Yes," Mia said, "that old witch whose temper was as fiery as her hair treated those poor munchkins terribly. Now, you're the witch that saved them."

"What? But I can't be a witch, witches are old and ugly." A soft chorus of giggles was heard. "What was that?"

"The munchkins. They're laughing because I'm a witch."

"Oh! Well, excuse me, but it's just that I've never seen a beautiful witch before."

"Only bad witches are ugly. What is your name, dear?"

"Maya." Missile, who was right by her side, barked. "Oh! And this is Missile. We both came from California; that's where we live"

"Everyone," Mia sang,

"_Come out, come out wherever you are  
>And meet the young lady who fell from a star<br>She fell from the sky, she fell very far  
>And California she says is the name of the star."<em>

_California she says is the nameof the star, _a chorus repeated. Soon, little people no bigger than Pearl emerged from the many objects in the area. They were wearing what looked like little doll clothes that Pearl would dress her dolls in. Then they began to sing again.

_Ding, dong! The witch is dead!_

_Which old witch? The Wicked Witch!_

_Ding, dong! The Wicked Witch is dead!_

_Wake up you sleepyhead  
>Rub your eyes, get out of bed<br>Wake up the wicked witch is dead  
>She's gone where the goblins go,<br>Below - Below - Below  
>Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.<br>Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
>Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!<em>

Maya joined in the celebration and danced and sang along. The Mayor had even officially declared her a hero and gave her a key to the city. It was all good fun. Until, that is, there was a sudden explosion of black smoke. The smoke cleared, and a woman's identity was revealed.

"Franziska?" Maya asked confused.

"Don't try to be friendly with me, fool!" she screamed. Yes, this was Franziska… with green skin and a black dress and matching witch hat and a broom in hand.

"Mia," Maya said, "I thought you said the witch was dead."

"Oh no," Mia said shaking her head, "that was the Wicked Witch of the East; this is the Wicked Witch of the West and she's far more mean than her sister."

"Augh!" Franziska screamed, "who turned my sister into a shed?"

"She's not the shed," Mia said, "she's under the shed." When Franziska saw the legs stretched under the shed she screamed again.

"Who did this?"

"Um…" Maya said shaking, "it was me."

"What? Why you little fool! Once I claim those ruby slippers, I'll release my power!" But as Franziska bent down to pick the shoes up, they disappeared in a flash. "What is this? Where are my shoes?"

"Oh, but they aren't your shoes," Mia said, "look." Maya looked down and saw that her flip flops were replaced with the beautiful ruby slippers that were on the Wicked Witch of the East's feet.

"That fool does not understand the power those shoes have!" Franziska bent down and tried to magically remove the shoes, but to no avail.

"It seems you've forgotten that your powers are useless here," Mia said.

"Gr… Fine," Franziska said, "But just wait; I'll get you, my pretty! And your little dog too!" with the same explosion of black smoke, the Witch disappeared.

"Oh dear, that smell of sulfer," Mia said waving her hand in front of her face, "now, Maya, is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Actually," Maya said, "I want to know how to get home to my friends."

"Why, you ride your broom of course."

"But I don't have a broom."

"Oh. Well, in that case I suggest seeing the Wizard of Oz in the Emerald City."

"The Emerald City? How do I get there?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road." A pink bubble encircled Mia. Before disappearing, she added "And whatever you do, don't let those ruby slippers ever leave your feet." As Mia floated away, Maya watched while the munchkins waved and said "good-bye, Mia." Maya looked down at the two paths that were spiraled together. One was pink and the other was yellow.

"Follow the yellow brick road," Maya said.

"Follow the yellow brick road," a munchkin repeated.

"Follow the yellow brick road," a few more said. Soon all the muncnkins began to sing as Maya skipped her way along the yellow path.

Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
>Follow, follow, follow, follow,<br>Follow the rainbow over the stream, follow the fella who follows a dream, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road.  
>You're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.<br>You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
>If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,<br>Because, because, because, because, because.  
>Because of the wonderful things he does.<br>You're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

**Well, what did you think? Sorry that I don't have every song lyric, but I didn't want there too be a bunch of lines with songs that you probably already know. Maybe sometime later I'll put the rest in. Anyway, reviews are more than welcome as always.**


	3. Maya Meets the Scarecrow

**Welcome back, everyone. Today, we meet Phoenix the Scarecrow. Actually, I fairly recently watched the Tom and Jerry Wizard of Oz crossover (yes, I saw this. Sue me). It wasn't bad, actually, but it could have been so much better. I could give you a whole rant, but in short there was too much focus on slapstick, not enough on story, and the slapstick diverted from the story we all know and love. That's just my opinion, though. **

**Blah blah blah, own nothing, blah blah blah, I'm going to stop wasting your time now.**

Maya had followed the road for quite some time now, the new ruby slippers clicking against the golden bricks. It had been at least a half an hour since she set off, and now she was approaching a cornfield.

"_I'm off to see the Wizard,"_ she sang to herself. "Follow the yellow brick road, huh? Just follow the yellow brick-" but as she was about to continue past the field, she realized that the road split two ways. "Follow the yellow brick road? Now which way do we go?"

"Pardon me, but that is a very nice way," a voice said. Maya turned around and saw… no one. Just a very suspicious looking scarecrow that had a striking resemblance to Phoenix that pointed ahead, blue suit and all. Could it really be…? Nah, that would be too strange. As she was about to follow this scarecrow's hand, the voice came again and said "It's pleasant down that way, too." Maya spun around again. Now the scarecrow was pointing in the opposite direction.

"Hmm…" Maya said suspiciously. She decided to take the direction the scarecrow was now pointing at.

"Of course, people do go both ways."

"Aha!" Maya said pointing her finger at the scarecrow; she had caught him right when he moved to criss-cross his arms. "You just said something! Are you just saying that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?" The scarecrow nodded his head yes, but, seeing as this was a difficult question, quickly nodded no.

"Well, that's the problem," the scarecrow said, "I can't make up my mind; I don't have a brain, only straw." Maya looked at him closely and noticed that there was straw coming out of his arms and a few places were torn as well, the straw spilling out of it.

"But how can you talk if you don't have a brain?"

"I don't know. But people without brains do a lot of talking, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh! I don't think I properly introduced myself; I'm Maya, who are you?"

"Well, I don't really have a name to be honest. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well… you do kinda look like a friend of mine back home named Phoenix, but I like to call him Nick."

"Nick it is then!"

"In that case, Nick, how are you?"

"Not to good; See, I sorta have a wooden pole stuck up my back that's been there for who knows how long. It's very uncomfortable."

Ouch," Maya said sympathetically, "is there anything I can do to help?'

"Of course, I not very bright, but there's an old nail that's keeping me up here; maybe if you-"

'Oh! I see what you mean!" Maya ran behind him and found a rusty old nail punctured into Phoenix's back and onto the pole. Maya grasped the little nail and tugged. It was a surprising struggle, but eventually she managed to free him. He proceeded to tumble down and hit the ground.

"I'm free!" he cried in joy. When he fell, bits of straw scattered about. He replaced them quickly. "Whoops! There goes bits of me again!"

"Does it hurt?" Maya asked.

"Hurt? Nah, I'm just sewn together. Say, did I scare you?"

"No, not really. I was a little worried there for a minute, but not exactly scared."

"Not scared, huh?" Maya nodded her head "no". Phoenix sighed. "See, that's the problem; I can't scare anything." Suddenly, a murder of crows flew overhead and began to caw as they pecked at the corn. "Oh no, not again! Shoo, shoo! Get outta here! Shoo!" Phoenix waved his arms frantically, but the crows seemed to laugh at his attempt as they continued eating. "See? I can't even scare crows. They come here from miles to peck at my corn… and to laugh at my face. Oh, I'm just not cut out for this! If only I had a brain, I could become… become… a lawyer! Yeah! A lawyer! Wouldn't that be something?"

"Well," Maya asked, "what would you do if you had the brain to do that?"

"Do? Well…

_I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the fellows_

_ Consultin' with the Judge._

_ And my head I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin'_

_ If I only had a brain._

_I'd unravel every ravel every riddle for any individ'le_

_In trouble or in pain."_

"_With the thoughts you'll be thinkin' you could be another Lincoln_

_If you only had a brain."_

"_Oh, I could tell you what, the evidence is for._

_I could think of things I never thunk before._

_And then I'd sit, and think some more._

_I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin'_

_My heart all full of pain._

_I would be the best in defendin', I would shout 'Objection!'_

_If I only had a brain."_

"Wow," Maya said, "if you were back in California, the crows would be scared to death."

"Where's California?"

"It's where I live. And I really want to go to the Emerald City to see the Wizard so he can help me."

"Wait; you're going to see the Wizard?"

"Yep."

"Do you think if I came with you, he would help me get some brains?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot isn't it?"

"That's true." At first Maya was happy to have someone accompany her. Then she suddenly realized something.

"Well, maybe not; the Witch is really mad at me and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Witch? Ha! She doesn't scare me; nothing scares me! Well, except for a lit match. But I'd face a whole box of them just to get some brains. And I won't be much trouble since I don't eat, and can't manage things since I can't think."

"Great! Well, what are we waiting for?" Maya and Phoenix linked arms and began to skip down their chosen path.

_"Oh, we're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
>You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.<br>If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
>Because, because, because, because, because.<br>Because of the wonderful things he does.  
>We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!<em>

"Come on, Missile!" Maya called.

**Well, what did you think of the added lyrics? Reviews welcomed as always.**


	4. Oil Can What?

**Good to see you here. I'm not trying set up a gimmick, but if any of you are interested, I just started writing a crossover based on the upcoming _Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney _game. But that's not why you're here. You're here to see the newest chapter of this story. Today we meet the Tin Edgeworth. If you can't imagine him singing, then look up the Phoenix Wright Musical Project.**

**Once again, own nothing. If I did, I would announce the Layton and Ace Attorney crossover game as official being released internationally.**

Maya and Phoenix had walked for a few hours now and the sun was about to set. The yellow brick road was becoming a deeper color of gold. Soon, it was hardly visible as they approached a forest filled with trees. Suddenly, a strange gurgling sound made a small echo.

"What was that?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh…" Maya said blushing a bit, "That was my stomach."

"You're stomach's a machine?" Maya laughed at his remark.

"No. See whenever people are hungry, they stomach sort of growls to tell that they should eat."

"So it is kinda like a machine?"

"Actually… you have a good point. Anyway, I wonder where- ah!" Maya looked ahead and saw three apple tress with their fruit ripe and waiting to be picked. "Now here's something to eat!" Phoenix tilted his head, as though trying to get a better look. Still, he was confused.

"You mean those birds with one leg hanging upside down?" he asked.

"Oh, no, these are fruits. And they're really good." Right as Maya was about to tug on the apple, she felt a sharp pain on her hand. "Ouch! What the-"

"And what do you think you're doing?" The tree said.

"Hey, I was hungry and… did you just say something?"

"Oh, she was hungry!"

"She was hungry!" a second tree said.

"She was hungry!" a third tree repeated.

"What's a girl gotta do to get some food around here?" Maya said stomping her foot.

"C'mon, Maya," Phoenix said waving his arms, "You don't want _those _apples with the _little green worms._"

"W-worms?" the trees said, "How dare you!" Full of rage, the tree threw their own apples at the two. Lucky for Maya and Missile, they had tossed the brightest, largest, and juiciest ones.

"Wow that was some good thinking, Nick," Maya said taking a bite out of the apple.

"Don't mention-" Suddenly, Phoenix stopped mid-sentence. His face was a cross between horror and amazement.

"What? What's wrong?" Missile gave a little bark at Maya's feet. She turned to the direction and soon had the same expression as Phoenix. "It's a… man. Made of tin!" That wasn't all, though; his arm was extending in an "Objection!" position. He also had a strangely striking resemblance to Edgeworth, cravat, hair, and all.

"I've never seen him before!"

"Oil can!" a squeaky voice said.

"What?" Maya said.

"Oil can!"

"Oil can?"

"Oil can what?" Phoenix asked.

"Um… I think he means this," Maya said bending down at the oil can next to the Tin Man's feet. "Now let's see…" Maya stood on the tips of her toes and oiled the Tin Man's mouth.

"Thank you," he said, "and would you please oil the rest of me?"

"Of course!" Quickly, Maya began to oil the tin figure, all the way up to his arm. Finally, he was able to move comfortably.

"Thank you very much. Now I can move again."

"How did you end up here?"

"Well, about a year ago, I encountered the Wicked Witch of the East right in this very forest. Now, being a prosecutor for the residents of Oz, I wasn't what you'd call an experienced fighter. But I knew I had to do something. So, I ran after her, but all of a sudden, I was stuck in my objection stance, which I certainly wasn't in before. Then, with a graceful wave of her arm I slowly felt my body turn to metal. I didn't even have a heart when the spell was finished. Next, she summoned a quick rain shower, which was just enough time for me to be rusted in that position. To make matters worse, she summoned an oil can at my feet which I obviously couldn't pick up.

"'Now, you're cold and sharp like the edge of a sword,' she said tauntingly. 'What shall I call you, my statue? How about Edgeworth? Yes, that is quite fitting, don't you think?' With a horrible laugh, she disappeared, back to dictating the Munchkins."

"Come on," Maya said, "I'm sure you got a heart somewhere in there."

"Oh really? Try banging on my chest." Maya gave three, rhythmic bangs. A moment later, there was an echo.

"What a beautiful echo!" Phoenix said.

"And it's empty," Edgeworth added.

_When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle,  
>And yet I'm torn apart.<br>Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human,  
>If I only had heart.<br>I'd be tender - I'd be gentle and awful sympathetic  
>Regarding Murder and Art.<br>I'd be friends with the guard dogs ... and the boys who trade their new cards  
>If I only had a heart.<br>Picture me - a balcony. Above a voice sings low.  
>Wherefore art thou, Romeo? I hear a beat...<br>How sweet.  
>Just to register emotion, losing and devotion,<br>And truly feel the part.  
>I could know real logic, I could yell EUREKA!<br>If I only had a heart._

"Wow…" Maya said, "Hey, I know! How about you come with us to see the Wizard! I just know he'll give you a heart!"

"And suppose he doesn't…?" Edgeworth said skeptically.

"But he's got to! We've already come this far!"

"Far?" an invisible voice said, "You're far from far." Suddenly, Franziska appeared levitating on her broom in front of a tree.

"You stay away from her!" Phoenix warned.

"_You _stay away from her! Or I'll use you as a mattress and use you as a beehive!" she made this last remark to Edgeworth, who did not seemed threatened whatsoever. "Here, Scarecrow! Wanna play ball?" Suddenly, she tossed a fire ball at Phoenix, who immediately jumped back.

"Yikes! I'm burning!" he yelled. Quickly, he hit his arm against a tree, which eventually doused the fire. "Ow! Hot hot hot! Whew… See, I'm not afraid of the Witch! I'll be by your side, Maya! You can count on that!"

"As will I," Edgeworth added.

"Then let's go!" Maya said. All three linked arms and continued along the path.

"_Oh, we're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
>You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.<br>If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
>Because, because, because, because, because.<br>Because of the wonderful things he does.  
>We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"<em>

**I'll admit my new lyrics were less than creative, but hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


End file.
